<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by ChxrrySodaBB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455135">Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChxrrySodaBB/pseuds/ChxrrySodaBB'>ChxrrySodaBB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexy Times, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChxrrySodaBB/pseuds/ChxrrySodaBB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy Stradlin is absolutely enchanting.</p><p>From his eyes to his black painted nails, every inch of him is perfect in Duff's mind. That secretive smile, that shy personality.. truely a mystical human being.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ebony Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---- </p><p>"Iz?" I rap my knuckles on Izzy's door, balancing a cup of my special brew tea in my opposing hand. "I brought your tea. Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah babe!" Izzy calls back. I twist at his doorknob, and enter Izzy's room. The smell of incense hits my nose, as does the smell of roses. </p><p>"Burn more incense?" I ask, setting the teacup on Izzy's nightstand. He nods enthusiastically at me from his book. Today, he's reading "Witching 101: How to Curse Dumb People." </p><p>"I'm super stressed with touring. Only my baby's tea can make me feel better." His lips twist into a smile. "And my baby's kisses. C'mere." Izzy motions me over with a bracelet ridden arm, light jingling noises emitting from it. I roll my eyes playfully and join Izzy on his bed, wrapping him up in my arms. Izzy presses a gentle kiss to my lips, and I give one back, snuggling into his chest. </p><p>"Mmm.. I've missed your kisses.." I mumble against the fabric of Izzy's shirt. </p><p>"Me too, Duffy." Izzy kisses the top of my head, holding me close against him. "I've missed holding you." </p><p>Izzy's door bursts open, and I jump. Steven comes barrelling through, eyes wide when he sees me and Izzy cuddled together.</p><p>"Are you guys having a cuddle session without me? Assholes!" Steven pouts. He goes to join Iz and I, but I stop him.</p><p>"Stevie, I love you. But, Izzy is tired and stressed. He's my boyfriend, so I get to cuddle him first."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, I'm his best friend!" Steven sticks his tongue out at me. "You fucking giraffe!"</p><p>"Can you all please shut the hell up?" Saul screams from him and Ax's room. "I can't even fuck my goddamn boyfriend in this fucking household! This is why we can't have nice shit!"</p><p>"Stevie, go, please." Izzy presses his head into my shoulder. "I want some alone time with Duff." He gives Steven a tired smile. "Give me 2 hours."</p><p>"Okay, Iz." Steven flips me off before walking out of Iz's room. "Fuck you, Duff."</p><p>"I'd fuck me too!" I yell after him. I turn back to Izzy and run my fingers through his shaggy ebony hair. "Anyone ever tell you you're a really sexy human?"</p><p>Izzy laughs, shoving my shoulder. </p><p>"How smooth, Duff. No, nobody's ever said that to me. I think they're scared of me and my Witchyness."</p><p>"I would be. You've already casted a spell to get me to fall in love with you." I purr, kissing Izzy's cheek. "It definently worked."</p><p>"How come you're not doing stand up, Duff? You'd be great at it." </p><p>"Fuck you, Iz." </p><p>Izzy smirks and kisses me again, crawling on top of me. He breaks the kiss after a second, eyes looking towards the door.</p><p>"The door shut?"</p><p>"Yep. Can't scar the kids." </p><p>I giggle from underneath Izzy's torso. Izzy leans down and kisses me again, his hands working at my belt buckle and shirt. He struggles for a moment before managing to get them both off. When my shirt comes off, Izzy pulls back from my lips and stares at me.</p><p>"Something wrong? I ask, raising a brow. Izzy shakes his head.</p><p>"No, you're just really fucking pretty, Mckagan." I smile at him shyly, feeling my cheeks blush. I watch as Izzy sheds his own shirt, and how it billows down to the floor. Izzy presses his face into my neck, biting me and sucking at my skin. </p><p>"Fuck!" I dig my nails into Izzy's skin, careful to not hurt him. </p><p>"Too hard?" Izzy asks, his breath tingling against my bare skin. </p><p>"No, just wasn't expecting it. Continue."</p><p>And so Izzy does, licking and biting at my chest and neck. At some point, he's fiddling with my pants again.</p><p>"Damn," Izzy chuckles. "Someone is really fucking happy to see me, huh?" </p><p>"Shut up, Stradlin." I bite my tongue. "Not my fault."</p><p>Izzy manages to get my pants off *somefuckinghow* and tosses those aside with our shirts. He looms over me for a second.</p><p>"Duff.. I love you so so damn much." </p><p>"I love you too, fucker." I grin back at him. "Fuck me, please?"</p><p>"Thanks for asking, hun." Izzy grabs my wrist and pulls me up to a sitting position. He kneels down in front of me and licks his lips. "Here's hoping my gag reflex is still in check." </p><p>Izzy runs his ringed fingers over my erection, and I gasp at his touch. His rings are cold, his fingers warm. It's been so fucking long since Iz has touched me.. </p><p>"Fuckkkkk I hate youuuuuu-!" I hiss, tossing my head back. Izzy giggles, hands grabbing my hips. "You suck."</p><p>"I'm about too." Izzy retorts. His hands snakes from their hold on my hips down to my boxers, which Izzy pulls off in a solid movement. He takes my head into his mouth, and I clamp a hand to my mouth, biting my fingers. Izzy pops my head from his mouth,  looking up at me. My precum is hanging from his lips, which he licks off, flicking his tongue at me.</p><p>"Duffy, you taste really fucking delicious." Izzy nudges his head against my leg. "I could just eat you up."</p><p>Izzy goes back to sucking at my head, listening intensively to my gasps and pants. Eventually, Izzy starts to work at himself while sucking me off, sending vibrations from his gentle moans all up my body. </p><p>"Fuck, baby, more!" I plead, biting at my bottom lip. Izzy's tongue swipes aggressively at my dick, and my teeth clamp down on my middle finger. Izzy takes more of me into his mouth, dragging his tongue all over me. I shudder, my breathing becoming shallow. Izzy pops my dick from his mouth, licking his lips again. Izzy climbs over to me, straddling menacingly.  He presses his lips to mine again, his tongue pressing deep into my throat. </p><p>"Cum for me, Mckagan." Izzy whispers against my lips. He grabs at my dick, stroking it, before sealing our lips once more. I moan into Izzy's mouth, eventually breaking the kiss to scream his name as I hit my climax. Izzy comes too, splattering over my chest and my stomach. We pant together, pressing our heads together and sharing a final kiss.</p><p>"Holy fucking Jesus.. that was something, huh?" Izzy chuckles, collapsing next to me. I snuggle up in Izzy's open arms. </p><p>"Yeah.. we haven't fucked in.."</p><p>"A month." We say together. We erupt into a chorus of giggles, grabbing hands. Izzy kisses the back of my hand, his thumb stroking my ring finger. </p><p>"I wanna marry you one day, Duffy. I really do." </p><p>"I do too, Izzy. One day." I kiss Izzy's forehead. "We'll get a nice  house, a dog.."</p><p>"Yeah. That'll be the day.." I sigh. "I just, fuck man, I just really wanna live a good life."</p><p>"We will. Trust me." Izzy squeezes my hand. "I promise, Duff."</p><p>"Iz.. you enchant me.." I mutter against his collarbone. Izzy pets my hair.</p><p>"You're sweet, Duffy. Let's get some rest, yeah?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cigarettes, Wedding Bands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Today is the day.. </p><p>It's been 3 years since Iz told me he wanted to marry me, and it's finally happening right here, in the back of the Hell House. Izzy's been working on his garden all year, so everything is beautifully bloomed. It's the perfect place to get married.. </p><p>"Need some help, Duff?" Axl taps my shoulder and nods to my tie. "You look like a teenage boy about to ask a girl to prom." </p><p>"Yeah, I feel like it to." I let go of my tie so Axl can tie it for me. He pulls at the collar of jacket, straightening it out. "I'm really fucking nervous."</p><p>"Well, that's fine man." Saul leans his frame against the doorway. "Me n' Ax will be right by your side. "</p><p>"Thanks for being our pastor, Saul." I motion to his outfit. "You look nice."</p><p>"Damn right you do." Axl gives Saul a quick kiss, grabbing my hand. "Izzy's waiting, c'mon."</p><p>Axl escorts me outside and we walk hand in hand to the backyard. Steven is the ring bearer, Saul the pastor, Axl my dad, and Izzy my soon to be husband. Izzy is standing in front of Saul, who has a Bible in hand.  Iz is wearing a black button down, 3 necklaces, black slacks, and black Doc Martens. Truely a beautiful man..</p><p>Saul whips out his Les Paul, and starts playing "Here Comes The Bride." I gotta say, I like his guitar version better than the original..</p><p>"You ready, Duff?" Axl brushes the hair fron my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah.. let's do this.." </p><p>Saul continues plucking out notes, while Axl walks me down the aisle. Steven is smiling so hard, I think his face might explode. I finally reach Saul, and take my place to the right of Izzy. I let go of Axl's hand and take Izzy's. </p><p>"Okay.. hang on." Saul drops his guitar into the grass before opening up his Bible. "We gather here today to join these two loveable fuckers in marriage. Izzy, do you take Duff as your lawfully wedded hubby?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"And do you Duff, take Izzy as your lawfully wedded hubby?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Mazel tov!" Saul slams his Bible shut. "Steven, the rings."</p><p>Steven makes his way to us, and me and Iz both take our rings.</p><p>"Duffy, with this ring, I promise to cherish, love, and spoil you for the rest of my life. I promise to give you everything on me, and anything you want. With this ring, I make you mine." Izzy slips my thin silver band onto my ring finger.</p><p>"Izzy, with this ring, I promise to respect, care for, and nurture you. I promise to be there for you no matter what, and I promise to always be by your side. With this ring, I make you mine." I put Izzy's ring on, and turn to Saul.</p><p>"With that, God said let these two men fuck in Holy matrimony! I now pronounce you both Husband and Husband. You may now kiss your mans!" Saul smiles proudly.</p><p>"Dont gotta tell me twice.." I wrap my arms around Izzy's neck and kiss him with everything in me."I love you so much, babydoll."</p><p>"I love you, dork." Izzy picks me up like the bride that I am and carries me back inside.</p><p>"I'm so happy my babies are finally married!" Axl throws his arms around me and Izzy,  tears falling from his eyes. "Fuck, I need more champagne.."</p><p>"Congrats you two! I'm so happy!" Steven bounces his way up to Izzy and I, handing us each a glass of champagne. </p><p>"Aw, thanks Stevie! We love you dude. " I tussle Steven's cloud of blonde hair. "Where's Saul?"</p><p>"Over there." Izzy points. I follow his finger to see Saul with his arms wrapped around a sobbing Axl.</p><p>"I just- I love them so fucking much, Saul! I don't want them to grow up!" </p><p>"Awww, Ax...I think you've had a lot to drink."</p><p>"No! Fuck! I just don't want them to leave, Saul!" Axl cries. </p><p>"I know, hun, but they have to eventually. They've got there own family now."</p><p>I look to Izzy and shoot him a look. Together, we approach Saul and Axl.</p><p>"Ax, me n' Iz aren't planning on leaving you behind." I kneel down and give Axl a hug. "Never would. You and Slash are family. Well, Steven too." </p><p>"We'll be around." Izzy wraps an arm around my waist. "And we still have the band."</p><p>"True.." Axl wipes away his tears. "Duff, I'm so proud of you.."</p><p>"Thank you, Axl.." I turn to Izzy. "And I'm so happy to be your husband, Iz."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Is Where the Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>"Izzy, I'm home!" I kick off my boots and shake the rain from my hair. Sure, Los Angeles was pretty, but the weather sucked ass sometimes. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." I chuckle to myself, making my way to the kitchen. "You know how it-"</p><p>I stop. Standing there is Izzy, his dark hair tied up into a messy ponytail, his bangs falling into his grey eyes. He's dressed in sweatpants and one of my hoodies. It hangs off his tiny frame like a dress. </p><p>"Yeah, I look like shit, I know." Izzy smiles. "I've been cleaning all day so-"</p><p>"No, you look so damn cute." I wrap my arms around Izzy's waist and press a kiss to his warm lips. "Seriously."</p><p>I go to give him another kiss, but I'm stopped.by something digging its claws into the back of my leg. Its Ashes, me and Izzy's smokey black kitten. He mewls at me, a soft squeak breaking his lips. </p><p>I pick the small bean up and kiss his little head.</p><p>"Daddy missed you too, brat." I coo, scratching his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute."</p><p>Izzy giggles and scratches at Ashes tummy, letting him nibble on his finger.</p><p>"We ordering takeout?" Izzy raises a brow at me. "Cause I'm not fucking cooking."</p><p>"Duhh." I kiss Izzy's forehead. "Pizza sounds great!" </p><p>Izzy smiles again and me, nuzzling his nose against mine.</p><p>"I'll get right on it, then."</p><p>Izzy and I bought a nice little place near the outskirts of LA. It was quiet and secluded, a quaint little place to live. We had.moved out of the Hell House about 2 months after we got married and found Ashes under the porch. So, with a new pet amd a new house, Izzy and I started our new life together.</p><p>I started working at a law firm in town while Izzy stayed home and managed Ashes. We were able to afford getting ourselves each cars too with my paychecks, so we made sure to get a place with a garage.</p><p>We lived a pretty good life together, one filled with love, hugs, kisses, and happiness. Truely, nothing on the world would make me happier.</p><p>---THE END♡---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>